The Beauty and the Beasts
by snoogenz
Summary: The B&B unit are in the Naruto world and they go to the chunin exams. RATED M for language and violence DIScontinued. Adopted by AzureKing
1. Chapter 1

The B&B in the Chunin Exams

A Naruto and MGS crossover

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid

quick a/n note I decided to leave out Kabuto's genin team so I have even matches but don't worry Kabuto still follows Orochimaru he'll just won't be participating in the preliminaries. And the quotes I use for the B&B unit I asked for 26-Lord-Pain's permission to use the quotes that he used in his fic "NU: Null-Fox" witch I recommend if you want to read a great MGS/Naruto crossover.

* * *

-Chunin exams preliminaries-

"Ok the rules to these (cough) preliminaries are (cough) that there are none. The contestents will fight (cough) till one of (cough) them dies or I stop the match." explained the very sick looking shinobi, Hayate Gekko

As Hayate finished his explanation right behind him a piece of the wall changed to show a giant screen. Then Hayate started speaking again, "This electronic scoreboard behind me (cough) will list two names on it and the two names that are listed will be the contestants that will fight"

While Hayate was explaining an anbu appeared next to the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and whispered somthing to him. When the anbu finished he left the Hokage's side, then Sarutobi spoke up, "Excuse me Hayate-san sorry to interrupt but I have just been informed that one one of the teams participating in the chunin exams will be arriving soon."

"Wait (cough) I thought that all the genin teams were here Hokage-sama?"

"Yes all the genin teams are here Hayate-san but the team that's on its way here are not shinobi, they are soldiers."

By now everyone in the arena were confused at what the third hokage just told them then a pink haired genin started talking

"Hokage-sama if this new team you informed us about are not shinobi then why are they participating in the chunin exams?"

As the pink haired shinobi finished her question Sarutobi withdrew his pipe and blew out some smoke "That is a good question Sakura, the reason I am letting this team join in the chunin exams even though they are not shinobi is because they're from a new village that just formed and wish to make a peace treaty with konoha and one of the conditions of the peace treaty was for the villages top soldiers attend the chunin exams to see how strong a shinobi village is."

Whispers were heard throughout the genins as they tried to understand what the Sandaime Hokage had told them. Suddenly the doors at the front of the arena were creaking open thus making all the genin turn to the doors to see four people at the arena entrance. The figures began to walk to the Hokage and jonins.

The walking figures were all women around the age of 14 and 15, they were all wearing the same type of clothing consisting of a full body suits that were a dark grey color on the shoulders, arms, thighs, and legs and a lighter color of grey on the chest, stomach, and back areas. They also had two armbands on their right arms, the top armband was white with a logo of a skull with an eye patch over the right eye and a black snake slithering through the left eye of the skull and coming out of the jaw while its tail was wrapped around the top of the skull with the end of the tail cut into four sections. On the black snake there was writing that said "Outer Haven" in white. The bottom armband was a dark red color with the letters "B&B" in black on it.

What was different about the women were that they all had different helmets and equipmant, the woman in the middle in the group had a tan flak jacket like a konoha jonin except it had a tan color and had a picture of a praying mantis in the middle of it. She also had four curved trench knives sheathed on her left hip (where a normal shinobi hip pouch would be) and lastly she had two puppet like dolls connected to her right hip, one was a smiling man with a trench coat and orange glasses while the other doll was another man with a gas mask with orange lenses and what looked like leather clothing.

The woman to the right of 'Mantis' as the konoha genins thought that was her name was wearing armor that barely covered her chest area, shoulders. On her shoulders was a picture of a raven. Her helmet looked almost like the helmets used by the samurai in the land of iron except the mouth area extended out more. But what caught everyone's attention was the strange weapon she had, it was a modified crossbow with an extended stock a barrel for increase accuracy and six tubes connected together to hold the ammo. The konoha genins calls her 'Raven'

To the left of Mantis was the third soldier, compared to Raven, Mantis, and the last soldier, the third woman had very little equipment, all she had were two pouches that looked like shuriken holsters on both of her thighs. Her helmet was as complex as the others it really was just a face mask but made so it covered her whole head. Since she didn't have an emblem on her the genins unofficially named her 'Mask'.

The final soldier was to the right of 'Raven'. Like 'Mask' she didn't have as much gear as 'Raven' or 'Mantis' but she did have more than 'Mask', her equipment consisted of a large combat knife sheathed on her lower back, five small cylinders on each thigh that had exploding tags wrapped around them . The last soldier's helmet was white with a grey line that was painted on from the right side of her head where her ear would be and it followed her bottom jaw to the left side of her head, also while the left eye was blocked off by the helmet the right eye had a open spot with a black lens and painted tears running down the right side of her face. Since the genins couldn't think of a good name the genins decided to name her 'Tears' after the paint on her helmet.

By the time the genin squads were finished with their observing, the soldiers approached the Sandaime saluted him and then 'Mantis began to speak. "Sir, on behalf of the B&B unit I apologize for our tardiness."

"At ease soldier, there is no need to a apologize but what did keep you up?"

"It was the city guards Sir, they gave us a hard time when we tried to enter your village that's why we're late Sir."

After hearing why they were late Sarutobi closed his eyes and nodded "Ahh well I guess that explains it, by the way I didn't get you unit's names and where is your squad leader?"

"Well Sir though I am participating in these exams I was made squad leader, and for our names I am Screaming Mantis, to my right is Raging Raven to my left is Laughing Octopus, and finally to the right or Raven is Crying Wolf."

By now everyone especially the genins were surprised at the weird names so Sarutobi composed himself then began to speak. "Well those are interesting names, tell me are the your real names or just code names?"

Mantis responded "They're code names Sir, we usually don't use our real names because when we do we usually lose clients."

"Hmm well that explains a little bit is that why you wear those helmets too?"

"Yes Sir."

Sarutobi nodded "Well since konoha and your village are making peace with each other its fine to state your real names and remove your helmets."

Upon hearing Saurtobi's statement Mantis looked at Raven, Octopus, and Wolf and nodded. Mantis was the first to take off her helmet, Mantis had light colored skin with medium length black hair that ended at the bottom of her neck and light blue eyes, Octopus was next to remove her helmet she had pale skin short bleached blonde hair that ended right under her ears and she also had blue eyes. After Octopus was Raven, she had long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail, she had light yet tanned skin and had brown eyes. Wolf was the last to remove her helmet. Wolf had long black hair that went past her shoulders, dark skin and dark brown eyes.

"Ok now that everyone has seen our faces I guess new introductions are in order, I am squad leader of the Beauty and the Beast unit, my code name is Screaming Mantis but my real name is Kazumi, no last name, to my right is-" Kazumi raised her right hand

"Natsumi Sir code name is Raging Raven, I am the demolitions expert of the Beauty and the Beast unit. No last name as well" Raven now known as Natsumi said

Kazumi began to speak " and to my left is-" Kazumi raised her left hand this time

"Sir, my name is Harumi no last name. My code name is Laughing Octopus, I am stealth expert of the Beauty and the Beast unit."

"And our final member is to Natsumi's right" Kazumi stated

When Kazumi finished Wolf took a step forward and turned to Sarutobi. "My name is Katsumi no last name as well, my code name is Crying Wolf and I am the scout for the Beauty and the Beast unit, Sir." Katsumi then stepped back into line

After Katsumi's introduction Kazumi started speaking again. "Sir, now that the introductions are over can you please inform us of the rules of engagement so we can proceed with the exams."

"Of course the rules are, there are none the fight will continue till one person dies or Hayate Gekko the procter stops the fight." Sarutobi informed them

"So killing in these exams are allowed Sir?" Harumi asked

"Well while we do not insist that you kill your opponent it is allowed in these exams." Sarutobi smoked from his pipe then blew out the smoke and continued "The electric scoreboard behind me will show two names and who's ever names they are they will fight."Sarutobi said explaining to the B&B unit. "Now Hayate-san let's start with the preliminaries, we already spent a lot of time on introductions."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Every one turned to the board to see who would be in the first match. And the names were: Kinuta Dosu Vs. Harumi

"Everyone move to the second level except the fighters please." said the sickly looking proctor. Except for Dosu and Harumi everyone went to the second floor but Kazumi stopped and whispered something to Harumi witch in return nodded in agreement then Kazumi went to the second floor as well. When everyone was at the upper level Harumi and Dosu were standing in the middle of the arena waiting for the proctor.

"Dosu are you ready?" Hayate asked

"Yes"

"Harumi are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Ok the first round of the preliminaries BEGIN!'

Right when the match started Dosu took a fighting stance while Harumi formed a simple hand seal then yelled "Mental Seal release!" then Harumi dropped to her knees thus making everyone in the arena very confused except for the B&B unit. "What is this! You release a seal then you just drop? I was hoping for a better fight oh well" Dosu said angrily as he pulled out some shuriken. When he was about to throw his shuriken when he heard a giggle. So he stopped to try and figure out where that giggle came he sees that Harumi was starting to stand up and the giggling was coming from her. As Harumi stood up the giggle became laughter, no one understood what was happening till Harumi started speaking while laughing "Its so funny. . . I just can't stop laughing…" Harumi continued to laugh as she pulled out some smoke bombs from one of her pouches. "Now, come on. . . I heard your laughter. . ." Harumi threw the smoke bombs around herself "There's so much fun to be had." As Dosu was standing there trying to figure out what's going on some metal wires wrapped around his arms and legs. "What the hell is this! And what the hell are you!" Yelled Dosu as he tried to get free from the wires. The laughter just got louder "Didn't you hear me when I said my name? I am Laughing Octopus now. . . . LAUGH WITH ME!" With that said Dosu was pulled into the somke cloud. Outside the cloud no one knew what was going on at all, the only thing that everyone heard was a quick scream from Dosu and a snap then nothing but laughter. Three minutes had pass, the smoke cloud disappears and the laughter stopped. The person that was standing was Harumi and she was giggling like a madman while Dosu lied there on his back next to Harumi's feet. Hayate went over to check on Dosu to find that Dosu was dead his neck wasn't broken it was crushed there was blood covering Dosu's bandages that covered his head. Harumi began to speak in a low but hearable voice. "So funny. . ." Then Harumi's voice got louder "It's all so funny. . . ITS ALL SO FUCKING HILLARIOUS!" Harumi yelled as she started to laugh again.

"Umm well the winner is Harumi" Hayate said nervously

Harumi stopped laughing when she heard Hayate. Harumi then proceeded to the second floor where Kazumi met her "Seems like you had a good time Octopus"

"It was the best time of my life but I'm tired now so can you fix the seal so I can get some rest?" Asked Harumi

"Sure just give me a sec" Kazumi flashed through a few hand signs before she tapped Harumi's forehead and said "seal" then Harumi's knees buckled under her but she was caught by Kazumi "Thanks Mantis".

"The next challengers will be. . ." Hayate said as everyone turned to the monitor.

* * *

Well that was my first ever cross over fic please R&R

and for anyone wants to ask I gave the B&B corps japanese names because:

A) It would get tiresome to write "Wolf, Mantis, Octopus, and Raven" all the time but like near the end the B&B unit still call each other by their code name

B) When I was thinking of names for the B&B I wanted to try and incorporate their names with something with beauty in it since their not using their "beast" equipment. And since they're not the suits they are technically in their beauty forms at all times. Plus its way easier to write the names I gave them in stead of using the titles like "Raging beauty" all the time


	2. Quick AN note

Hello readers quick AN note, this story is NOT hiatus I am not a regular writer I only write after I have an idea stuck in my head for a long time but this story seems a bit different. Anyways with the first fight done I have created a list for the fighters in the preliminaries I will be putting up a poll to see who would fight next, some fights are canon so with those fights I might write out the fights or not I'm not sure. Well thats all and I would like to thank Dark Vizard447 for reviewing my story. In fact he's been my only reviewer . . . anyways thats it.


	3. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter please enjoy. And thanks to the people that have added my fic to their story alert, favorite, and thanks to the ONE person that voted on my poll.

And sorry for the long update I have been having some writers block but I'll try to update more.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its character's, Kishimoto does**

* * *

Tenten Vs. Natsumi

"YOSH! TENTEN WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH YOU WILL DEFINETLY WIN!" Lee yelled rather enthusiastically. "While I fully agree with Lee I have to give you a word of warning Tenten, there is somthing weird about that Natsumi person its best you stay on your guard when fighting her."

"Don't worry Gai-sensei I will." Tenten replied while she jumped down to the arena floor.

Further down the second level near the stairs Kazumi stopped Natsumi . "Remember Raven we can't kill any leaf nins so do be careful and if need be I will stop the fight if things get out of hands."

"Roger, have you informed Wolf what you told me?

"Not yet I'll tell her during your match, now go before you get disqualified" Natsumi nodded at Kazumi then she walked down the stairs to the middle of the arena.

"Now since you're both here Tenten are you ready?"

"Hai"

"Natsumi?"

Natsumi didn't say anything she just nodded.

"All right the (cough) second round of the preliminaries BEGIN!" Hayate quickly jumped back so he wouldn't be in the way.

Tenten started the fight by throwing kunai and shuriken, Natsumi surprisingly dodged them "How did I miss?" Tenten thought. Then Natsumi pointed her crossbow and fired a single kunai at Tenten's feet, jumping back Tenten easily dodged the kunai. Tenten took out more kunai and shuriken "Is that all you got? A single kunai you really must be underestimating me if you think I would be hit by one ku-" Tenten was cut off when the kunai exploded, throwing her against the wall.

Everyone in the room was shocked about the exploding kunai, very mad Kiba turned to his left "Hey what the hell does your teammate think she's doing!" Kazumi faced Kiba to answer his question "It's quite easy Natsumi is trying to win." Now even angrier Kiba yelled back "WIN! What do you mean win she could kill her!" Kazumi narrowed her eyes at Kiba then replied "Listen while it's true that Raven can kill that Tenten girl she won't, she's under orders not too besides if Natsumi is close to killing Tenten then I will stop the fight myself." Kiba growled then started yelling at Kazumi again "If you can stop her then why didn't you stop your other 'friend' from killing that sound nin, hell I bet you didn't stop her because you and your team love to kill. I bet your nothing but a bunch of murderers!".

When Kiba finished Katsumi was about to approach Kiba but Kazumi stepped in front of her.

"Out of the way Mantis, dog boy here needs to learn to not be disrespectful to his future allys."

Kazumi glared at Katsumi. "I'm not gonna move Wolf just back off and I'll explain the situation to them."

"Tch, fine you win Mantis." Katsumi moved back to her spot next to the resting Harumi. Then Kazumi turns to team 8. "I apologize for my teammates actions but she does have a point, you Kiba Inuzuka need to learn how to be more respectful."

"How do you know my name?" Kiba asked a bit shocked

"That my dog loving friend is a secret that will be revealed later in time. But I will tell you now, that my team and I are indeed as you said 'murderers' but we have our reasons, in our lives we have been through hell yet we still go on. So please don't insult my team otherwise I won't stop Wolf next time." Kazumi said in a very cold voice.

Back to the arena floor Tenten was recovering from Natsumi's then started attacking again. Tenten unraveled a scroll she had and summoned two kunai out of the scroll and threw them. Natsumi dodge the kunais then readied her crossbow to fire again but Tenten ran to Natsumi and knocked her crossbow out of her hands then Natsumi jumped back to avoid some kunai that was thrown by Tenten. When Natsumi landed a few feet away she noticed that Tenten had picked up her crossbow. "This is an interesting crossbow you have here, tell me is this custom made or is it a common weapon where you're from?" Tenten asked curiously.

Natsumi just looked at Tenten then smirked "Well until our alliance treaty has been signed I can't give out any of my village's technology" Tenten frowned and shrugged her shoulders "Well I guess I can wait to find out more of your weapons later, but now since I have your crossbow and you apparently have no other weapons I suggest you give up." said Tenten while she aimed the crossbow at Natsumi. Instead of giving up Natsumi formed a hand seal and released her seal. "Tenten be on your guard, who knows what will happen now!" Gai yelled, hearing that Tenten got in a defensive stance with the cossbow still aimed at Natsumi. Natsumi dropped her head then muttered "Mental seal release." after those three word were said a large amount of killing intent filled the arena even the jonins were a little nervous, Natsumi started raising her head but instead of the un-emotional look Natsumi had before, she now had a look of pure anger and malice which scared everyone. "Rage... I feel your rage..." Natsumi stood up and began walking to Tenten who was confused and very scared so she was backing up.

"G-get back if you don't I will use your own weapon!" Tenten yelled "I feel your rage… give it to me…" Natsumi was walking closer and closer and her killing intent was rising. "Unleash your hate" Out of fear Tenten fired the crossbow and hit Natsumi in her left shoulder luckily it wasn't an exploding kunai. "Let rage consume you…" Even with the kunai in her shoulder Natsumi still walked to Tenten.

As she got closer and closer Tenten shot the rest of the kunai in the crossbow at Natsumi which stopped her in her tracks. Tenten then dropped the crossbow ran to the left of Natsumi and pulled out 2 scrolls and placed them on the ground then went through a series of hand seals "Shoshoryu!" Tenten yelled then a smoke screen covered Tenten and took the form of 2 dragons ascending the sky. The smoked cleared and revealed that the 'dragons' were the scrolls Tenten used, she then jumped in the middle of the scrolls and summoned kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, kama, and other weapons which were thrown at Natsumi.

Unknown to Tenten though Natsumi managed to grab her crossbow and load a single kunai before she had to dodge the incoming weapons. About half of the weapons that were thrown at Natsumi missed while the other half stabbed / cut / impaled Natsumi, thanks to Tenten's mastery at weapons none of the weapons hit a vital organ. Tenten landed and watched as Natsumi collapsed on the floor "Looks like I win." Tenten sighed then turned around to head to the stairs but Hayate never called the winner which confused Tenten till Lee yelled out "Tenten look behind you!" as Tenten was turning around Natsumi fired the single kunai and hit Tenten.

The kunai that Natsumi shot at Tenten hit her in the lung which made her fall to her knees and start coughing up blood. Natsumi then ran to Tenten and grabbed her throat and lifted her with ease. "How does it feel now that we're out of the cages huh! C'mon GIVE ME YOUR FURY!" Natsumi yelled as she threw Tenten to the middle of the arena, as Natsumi ran to Tenten to start attacking her again but Hayate and the other konoha jonins tried to restrain her. The problem was even with five jonins they were still having trouble restraining Natsumi until orange orb appeared and hit Natsumi which miraculously stopped her. "That's enough Raven, stand down." Kazumi spoke up

"What the fuck do you mean 'stand down' ! I'm finally going to give that bastard what he deserves, or did you forget what me and the other kids went through!" Natsumi yelled in anger

"You're wrong Raven your rage is making you hallucinate that is not the same man, besides you're losing too much blood you need to go the infirmary, for now your match is over, Hayate-san if you please."

"Right, both fighters are unable to continue so this match is a draw and both participants don't move on."

When Hayate finished some medical nin entered the arena to take Tenten and Natsumi to the infirmary. Then Kazumi approached the medical nins that were taking Natsumi "When you're done healing Raven make sure that to have her restrained to the bed, use any means necessary and make sure they're your strongest restraints you have." The medical nin nodded then took Natsumi to the infirmary.

* * *

There's chapter 2 everyone please R&R, thanks in advance


End file.
